


A coffee, shared.

by Lucifer_Chr



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Eating vomit, Emetophilia, M/M, Making Out, done for the gbf kink meme you should check it out, im going to make this clear i did this for me as much as the op who requested it., m to be safe, no sex or anything but its defo fetish so like. heads up, vomiting into someones mouth, yeah its one of THOSE fics. dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Chr/pseuds/Lucifer_Chr
Summary: Sandalphon is worried about his air sickness, Lucifer finds out something new about himself.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A coffee, shared.

Sandalphon had hoped by the time he was reunited with Lucifer, his air sickness would have been subdued or gone completely. Unfortunately for him, such luck didn’t exist. He internally cursed at the ache he felt in his stomach as he stood beside his beloved. He had considered asking the other crew members if they could help him, he found Cagliostro to be mocking. 

“An angel that pukes in the sky isn’t worth much, is it?” she harshly joked when he had asked, “I’ll see what I can do” was the non committal reply she gave to him a few weeks ago, with no word back. He asked other medicinal crew members like Shao and Will, but struggled to get much help out of them. Will admitted he wouldn’t know the first thing about trying to treat a primal and Shao was cryptic in his advice, leaving Sandalphon to his own devices on how to avoid throwing up in front of Lucifer. 

His easiest option was to stay inside the Grandcypher, it was less rockier than the desk and he didn’t have any near misses inside. For a while, it worked. Lucifer didn’t mind at all sitting inside and looking out the window or just going out by himself to the deck. Soon enough however, Lucifer wanted to sit out on the deck with him, watch the sky, socialise and such. 

So here he was, sitting side by side with Lucifer desperately trying to keep the coffee and pancakes Lyria had made him earlier down. Sandalphon was staring out into the sky while Lucifer talked about the town they had last visited, too focused on his churning stomach from ruining the moment they were sharing. 

“The flowers were beautiful, weren't they Sandalphon?” Lucifer directed to him. Sandalphon lifted his head from staring at the wooden floor to look at Lucifer, head spinning as he did so. 

“Yes… I liked them a lot, we should,” he paused for a moment, trying to fight down the bile rising in his throat, “should get some next time.” he finishes, forcing the words out. Lucifer looks at him with worry evident on his face, he places a hand on Sandalphon’s back.

Sandalphon lurches, bringing his hands to his face trying to hold in the bile filling his mouth. “Sandalphon, what’s wrong? Do you nee-” is the last thing Lucifer manged to get out before Sandalphon couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

In a rush, light brown liquid and chunks spill and litter the small coffee table they had been using. It flooded from Sandalphon’s mouth, dripping down his face and onto his clothing, staining it with the stench and bile. His hands were also covered, soaking wet from trying to contain it all. 

Lucifer had stepped back when it happened, only having some of it get on his shoes. After what seemed like forever, Sandalphon hacks out the last of the vomit onto the table, eyes tearing up. He grasps the table tightly, heaving in air to try and balance himself again. With embarrassment evident on his face, he faces Lucifer. “S...sorry, I should have told you,” he begins to stand and turn, but lurches back and brings his mouth back to his face “I get airsick, it’s why I don’t like spending much time on the deck,” he manages to finish, before having to fight back more vomit. 

Lucifer reached over and helped Sandalphon to stand holding him by his shoulders, worry evident in his eyes. “Sandalphon,” he began, voice barely louder than the air, “I’m sorry I brought you out here, we don’t need to do this again.” Lucifer brushed some stray hairs out of Sandalphon’s face, letting him see the other angel better. 

Sandalphon’s face was flushed red, vomit still covered his lips and chin, dribbling down onto his shirt. His eyes were looking down, shame plastered on his face.   
In that moment, Lucifer had never seen Sandalphon so beautiful.

“Sandalphon, I,” he stammered out, trying to find his words. His eyes blew wide, his face blushed looking at the dishevelled angel before him. He knew he had to do something, to show Sandalphon he loved him like this, even if the other angel felt ashamed. 

Lucifer leaned in and pushed his lips tentatively against Sandalphon’s, not wanting to move in fear of making him uncomfortable. The other angel froze, unsure of what to do. He slowly moved his hands to grip at the ribbon that hung around Lucifer's shoulders. 

“Sorry,” murmured Lucifer as he pulled away, fearing that he had made Sandalphon disgusted by his actions. At least, until Sandalphon all but smashed his lips against Lucifer's, continuing the kiss. 

Lucifer could taste the residue from Sandalphon, savouring the taste. The bitter sourly coffee and the now over sugared pancakes swirling in his mouth. As Lucifer moved his tongue around Sandalphon’s mouth, he felt Sandalphon begin to rest his hands against his chest. He didn’t think much, until the other angel started to shake but his warning was too late. 

Within seconds, Sandalphon threw up once more, now directly into Lucifer’s mouth. It was a rush of bile, the pitiful scraps of food left in Sandalphon’s stomach and more brownish grey liquid filling his mouth. Yet, Lucifer kept the kiss going, savouring a moment he felt he wouldn’t obtain again. 

It didn’t last as long as he wished, but he could tell Sandalphon wasn’t keen on keeping this going. He pulled back, letting Sandalphon expel the rest of the newest load. Lucifer still had a bit of left over puke in his mouth and without hesitating a second too long, swallowed it. 

“Sandalphon,” he started, “I hope I did not make you too uncomfortable.” He helped Sandalphon to his seat, so that he could gather himself easier. “In that moment, you looked more beautiful than ever, I felt a need to kiss you.” Sandalphon sheepishly looked at Lucifer, now keeling beside the chair. “I must say,” looking away, trying to hide his blush, “I didn’t expect _that_ kind of reaction out of you.” Sandalphon replied, “If you want, we could… do that again” he pushed out, blush and embarrassment hitting its peak. 

Lucifer beamed, delighted he could indulge once more in seeing his solace in such a state. “It would give me great joy to do that again with you, Sandalphon.” Smile evident from his voice. He grasped Sandalphon’s hand, “I hope you know, I do not think less of you for this” 

“I sure hope not!” Sandalphon laughed, a bright smile blooming on his face. “However…” he looked at the deck, table and seats covered in his vomit. “We should clean this up, not sure everyone is so understanding of your tastes, my guiding light.”

**Author's Note:**

> so the gbf kinkmeme is good and you should check it out https://gbfkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/523.html  
> twt is still @ eldiganlovemail   
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
